


Atmosfear

by flickawhip



Category: James Bond (Movies), Moonraker (1979)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 14:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10698957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Holly has to find a way to cope with a loss of atmosphere...





	Atmosfear

Holly had always known the danger of taking trips into space, a loss of atmosphere could, and if it happened would, kill people. A lot of people. If she took this risk, it wasn’t done lightly. Lately she had found that she did it only when she most needed to get free of her boss, which happened rarely. She had studied books on how to avoid death if something should happen to create a loss of atmosphere... 

If she was honest, she was more worried that she’d have to watch at least one friend die in the attempt to fix the atmosphere if anything should happen to lower it. They all needed breathable conditions and a quick death could, maybe even would, be the response should it happen. 

It took a lot of guts for her to agree to go into space. This time, instead of the usual asking permission, she had been ordered to take a seat in the rocket and head into space. The way earth was going they would need another planet fairly soon... and she was all they had when it came to people who knew when a planet was usable. The rest had died off, the freak accidents beginning to feel less and less of a freak accident when several happened over several weeks instead of the usual months and years. 

Holly had arrived on base with little to comfort her, finding the base working but also not keen to go anywhere. She had to, eventually, show them the air-resistant version of the plan and the signed copy to say she should, and indeed must, implement it. 

The loss of atmosphere struck out of nowhere and Holly found she was forced to work on instinct. She was suffering quite badly by the time she had managed to wrestle with the air and get it turned back on and sorted. It had been a big loss. 

She had gone from having a team of scientists to having herself and two other people alive. She would, somehow, have to find a way to let people know what had happened.


End file.
